1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for providing for competitive game play between players having different skill characteristics and, in particular, to methods and systems for dynamically adjusting game aspects to account for varied skill levels of multiple players while playing electronic based games.
2. Background Information
To date, the ability for players of different skills or age levels to simultaneously and competitively play a single game that is perceived as fair to all players is limited. This is especially true of question and answer based games, trivia games, or other games that typically require knowledge that is often related to factors such as age and experience. Often, if a game is played at the child's level, the adult gets bored. Similarly, if the game is played at the adult's level, the child gets frustrated.
Some attempts have been made to solve these problems in board game environments. For example, some games have sought to provide age or skill appropriate questions on cards (multiple questions per card) and each player is responsible for choosing the level at which the player wishes to answer the question.
In some electronic game environments that involve competition between multiple players (typically games requiring motor skill and dexterity), skill level is typically determined at the outset of the game and effects all players of the game. Thus, for example, one of the players can choose to play an “easy” version of a car racing game or more difficult version, etc. To change the skill-based level of play, the game typically requires restarting at a new skill level.